Arrepentimientos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Ella lo sabía, si se lo pedía, él se quedaría. Regalo para fandita-eromena.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist es de la Gran Diosa Arakawa. Yo lucro con este fanfic recibiendo reviews… eso es todo.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno. **

**Nota1: Regalo súper especial para **_Fandita-Eromena_**. Sus reviews siempre son gratificantes y edificantes. Gran escritora también. Impresionante amiga.**

**Nota2: Soy Kristall Blauw, me he cambiado el nickname hace un par de semanas (¡no te asustes, mujer!).**

* * *

**Tema No. 21**

**ARREPENTIMIENTOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Riza Hawkeye era la querida nieta del ya retirado General Grumman. Un hombre brillante y condecorado por el ejército las veces suficientes para convertirse en un personaje de renombre en esas épocas. Riza, de largo cabello rubio y bravíos ojos chocolate, era una delicia para todos los hombres que visitaban a su abuelo, con las segundas intenciones de verla a ella.

Siendo la mujer educada y rica que era, sin contar los beneficios que su posición le atribuían, era una mujer que poseía a sus veinte años múltiples propuestas de matrimonio. Desde que fue presentada en sociedad, a la tierna edad de dieciséis años, los pretendientes le habían llovido, pero Riza los rechazaba a todos. Al principio porque ella era "demasiado joven para desposarse" y después porque "no estaba interesada".

El General Grumman, su abuelo, la dejaba ser. Al fin y al cabo era una muchacha inteligente y vivaz, guapa y de buenos modales; ya encontraría con quien casarse cuando quisiera.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y Riza cumplió los veintitrés años sin estar casada todavía. Se la pasaba todo el día montando a caballo, dando caminatas por sus vastos terrenos, visitando a las familias más desmerecidas del pueblo y practicando tiro con arco, su pasatiempo favorito. También, cuando lograba escaparse con Havoc, un empleado de la familia, se permitía coger una escopeta y salir a cazar como los hombres. Una conducta muy impropia de una señorita decente, hay que decir.

Cerca de su cumpleaños veintitrés, en una de esas mañanas en las que había logrado escabullirse y montar un caballo para salir a cazar sola, fue cuando Riza conoció a quien, fácilmente, podría ser su compañero de vida.

Ella había escuchado un disparo a lo lejos y se había puesto alerta inmediatamente. Necesitaba encontrar a ese cazador pronto e informarle de su existencia antes de que la confundiera con una liebre o un venado. Con pasos sigilosos, Riza se dirigió al lugar donde había provenido el primer disparo con su arma levantada y el dedo puesto en el gatillo. Que ese hombre no creyera que ella no era de armas tomar.

Una mano, de repente y sin vacilar, le cubrió la boca por detrás y la atrajo hasta el pecho de una persona. Un hombre, se aseguró Riza. La mujer, molesta por no haberse percatada de la presencia de su agresor antes, estaba a punto de patearlo fuertemente en la espinilla con sus pesadas botas ocres, pero la voz suave y sensual (ella se preguntó si esto último había sido deliberadamente) del hombre la hizo callar en un instante.

—Shhh… podrías asustar al venado.

El sonido de una detonación no se hizo esperar y, para cuando Riza se dio cuenta de que era libre, el hombre ya estaba cerca de su cena. Ella se acercó a la escena con pasos ligeros y el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para tratarla así?

—¿Quién eres? —demandó ella con una mano en su cadera y en la otra su rifle de caza, sus ojos chocolate brillando de irritación por lo sucedido.

—No soy nadie que interese, señorita —dijo el hombre campantemente, sin voltearse a verla. Riza se quedó sin palabras un momento, luego le obligó a mirarla y a contestar correctamente a su pregunta.

—Roy Mustang —se presentó, sin ganas y echándose la cena al hombro. Riza pensó que, a pesar de su apariencia, era un hombre lo bastante fuerte.

—¿De dónde eres? —siguió interrogando.

—Eso no le incumbe. Debería preocuparse en regresar a su casa. Este no es lugar para que una mujer ande sola.

—No soy una mujer ordinaria —argumentó ella. Odiaba vivir en ese mundo machista.

—Aunque no lo sea. Está a punto de oscurecer. Puede terminar perdida.

Hawkeye, echando la vista al cielo, comprobó que la teoría del tal Roy Mustang era aceptada y caminó en la dirección por la cual había venido. Se había pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido, estaría en problemas con su abuelo.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Roy Mustang, pero no la última. Seguidamente de ese día, Riza escapaba con mayor frecuencia a esa misma zona de caza, esperando encontrarlo inconscientemente, desgraciadamente, el hombre no volvió a pasarse por el lugar por un buen tiempo y, para cuando lo había vuelto a hacer, Riza ya había desistido de su idea de encontrarlo allí.

Creyendo olvidar ese rostro masculino y agradable, esos cabellos azabaches y esa mirada penetrante y oscura, Riza regresó a sus actividades normales al cabo de un mes. Cumplió los veintitrés y no volvió a verlo. Su rostro se desdibujó de su mente y su nombre se confundió en sus memorias junto con el de tantos otros que habían pedido su mano en matrimonio a lo largo de los años. Por esos motivos, no estuvo preparada para su siguiente encuentro.

Paseando por el pueblo, como normalmente lo hacía, Riza era guiada por un grupo de niños que esperaban que les comprara alimento, como siempre lo hacía, hasta el mercado. Allí, entre animales enjaulados, frutas y verduras, Riza la vio paseando. A Roy. El corazón le latió rápidamente sin saber ella por qué, pero se apresuró en despachar a los niños entregándoles dinero para que cada uno comprara lo que les apeteciera, dispuesta a alcanzarlo.

Luchando entre el mar de personas que atestaban el lugar, Riza alcanzó a llegar hasta el hombre de profunda mirada y le tiró de la manga, sin aliento ya para hablar. El volteó en seguida, esperando encontrarse con un niño, con la vendedora de manzanas, tal vez, pero no ella. La sorpresa en su mirada lo delató. Tirando de ella hasta sacarla del lugar, Roy buscó un sitio más tranquilo para que pudieran conversar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él. Riza frunció el ceño. Lo hacía muy a menudo cada vez que se veía con ese hombre de piel tostada.

—Esa no es la pregunta correcta.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos de señoras ricas. Necesito trabajar.

—Soy Riza Hawkeye —se apresuró—. No me has preguntado mi nombre todavía.

Roy bufó. ¡Cómo si no supiera quien era!

—¿Qué necesita de mí, señorita? —insistió. Riza, avergonzada al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo para hablarle, se sonrojó. Ella simplemente quería verle y hablar con él. Sentía que había dejado cabos sueltos la última vez que se vieron, pero ahora no sabía cuáles eran.

—Uh… nada —y esa fue de las pocas veces a lo largo de su vida, en la que Riza Hawkeye se quedó sin habla frente a un hombre.

Pasada esa situación bochornosa, Roy Mustang se había echado a reír. Se despidió de la dama y se encaminó de regreso a su trabajo.

Días después de ese acontecimiento, Riza volvió a encontrarlo cerca de la plaza. Le había parado nuevamente con el simple deseo de conversarle y él no la rechazó esta vez. La rubia le preguntó qué hacía para ganarse la vida, él le había respondido que era un herrero, el herrero del pueblo. Riza comprendió lo tostado de su piel en ese momento, pero saber su oficio no la desanimó en su tarea de seguir viendo a ese hombre.

Con el pretexto de querer aprender acerca de su oficio (¿por qué? Preguntó él. Porque me interesa. Dije antes que no soy una mujer cualquier), Riza bajaba casi todos los días al pueblo con la esperanza de verle, de hablarle y de conocerle un poco más. No pasaron más de dos meses antes de que se descubriera fascinada y enamorada de ese hombre.

¿Qué había hecho con ella? Ella, en realidad, ni siquiera había pensado en casarse más que por obligación, por lo que aplazaba el momento lo más posible, pero ahora, estando en el taller de Roy Mustang, mirando su piel bronceada y cubierta por el sudor, los ojos negros concentrados y los músculos delineados por encima de la camisa, había considerado la posibilidad de hacerlo, con alguien como él. Con él.

Por supuesto, los rumores y las malas lenguas acerca de la nueva afición de la señorita Hawkeye con el herrero llegaron a oídos del General Grumman rápidamente. Casi inmediatamente después de su encuentro en el mercado, pero él había hecho oídos sordos. No era nada de preocupar. Riza solía relacionarse con gente de clases bajas y salir airosa de cualquier situación. Pero el tiempo pasó y las habladurías se hacían cada vez más fuertes; tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Debes dejar de verlo —le dijo directamente, sin titubeos y sin un atisbo de emociones en su voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?

—Eres mi nieta, Riza. La gente habla. Eres una mujer educada. Él un simple herrero. El mero hecho de que sean amigos es un acto aberrante.

La rubia, molesta por la forma tan superficial de hablar de su querido abuelo (ella creía que él era diferente a toda esa gente aristocrática que presumía de rangos y castas), había levantado la voz con tal de defender el honor de Roy y el suyo propio. ¿Qué había de malo? ¿Qué importaba el dinero? Acabó recibiendo una bofetada del abuelo que la tiró al suelo y la prohibición de abandonar la casa.

No acató su castigo.

Cada vez que podía, cada vez que tenía tiempo para apañárselas y sin que nadie mirara, Riza se escapaba de incógnito con dirección al domicilio de Roy. Para entonces, ambos se habían declarado locos el uno por el otro, aprovechando del poco tiempo que tenían juntos, sin deshonrar la condición de mujer decente de Riza. No se habían besado siquiera. Se conformaban con tomarse de la mano, con mirarse y con hablarse, esperando que algún día el abuelo cambiara de opinión.

Pero Grumman no cambiaba de parecer y acabó encerrando a Riza en su cuarto, con barrotes en las ventanas y una sirvienta que le vigilara las veinticuatro horas del día, amenazada de casarla con un cortesano si hacía cualquier movimiento en falso. Y Roy… Roy acabó con una amenaza de muerte y la herrería destruida; varios golpes en la cara también. Pero ni el miedo menguó su amor ni las amenazas para acabar con sus vidas. Ellos lograrían estar juntos al final. Lo estarían.

—Escapemos —dijo Roy una noche mientras todos dormían, colgado en la ventana de Riza.

Ella vaciló.

¿Escaparse? ¿No era eso demasiado? Ella esperaba que su abuelo cambiara de parecer. Ella quería recibir la bendición de su único familiar vivo en el mundo. Pero ¿escaparse? ¿Y si los pillaban? Él, con seguridad, moriría y ella… ella acabaría deshonrada, despreciada por el General y, con certeza, casada con un hombre despreciable que se quisiera aprovechar de la situación.

—No es lo correcto.

—¿Qué es lo correcto?

—Yo… no lo sé.

Estando en un bache de oscuridad y desesperación, Roy no sabía qué hacer. Él entendía, por supuesto que entendía que Riza no quería escaparse con él. Ella era una mujer de renombre, de dinero, él era un pobre diablo que apenas y se mantenía a flote con la herrería. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Ella estaba acostumbrada a las comodidades, ella lo tenía todo. Y teniéndolo todo aún lo quería a él. Él era quien estaba incorrecto, él era quien estaba mal. Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero, aun sabiendo esto, no podía dejarla ir. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

¿Qué hacer, entonces?

La resolución llegó a él tan pronto como el anuncio de reclutamiento llegó a sus oídos. Habría una guerra pronto. No era de sorprenderse viviendo en Amestris y, aunque ahora los levantamientos de listas eran completamente voluntarios, no tardarían en hacerse obligatorios. Aun así, Roy sabía que su oportunidad era ahora, convertirse en soldado, pelear en la guerra. Escalar en los rangos, convertirse en alguien de renombre, ser alguien digno de Riza. Siendo su abuelo un antiguo General, aprobaría su unión.

Ahora solamente faltaba que Riza estuviera de acuerdo; que decidiera esperarlo.

Escalando su ventana como tantas otras noches, Roy llamó al cristal de Riza y ella acudió casi enseguida. Saboreando el momento de volver a reunirse con su amado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Iré a la milicia.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ser suficientemente bueno para ti. Para darte lo que mereces. Para que tu abuelo nos apruebe.

Y sin una palabra de objeción y un accidentado beso de despedida, el primero que compartían, Roy partió a la mañana siguiente con destino a Central, donde se reunían los soldados recién reclutados.

El tiempo pasó, la guerra estalló y Riza no recibió noticia alguna de Roy. No cartas, no informes. No nada. Ni siquiera palabras dichas al viento. No sabía si Roy lo estaba haciendo a propósito, si estaba probando la fuerza de su amor, si estaba probando su promesa de esperarlo. O si simplemente la había olvidado.

Varios meses después, Riza por fin recibió noticias de Roy Mustang, el herrero del pueblo. Estaba regresando. El grito de felicidad ante la noticia que una de sus sirvientas y confidentes le obsequió fue menguado rápidamente junto con su sosiego y sus ganas de vivir.

Roy regresaba, sí, pero porque estaba en su lecho de muerte. Había perdido una pierna por las condiciones insalubres de los campamentos militares debido a la gangrena. Su cuerpo estaba ahora lleno de ese veneno y ni amputándole todos los miembros lograría sobrevivir.

Ignorando los gritos de su abuelo prohibiéndole salir, Riza corrió hasta la clínica del pueblo. Las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos y su razón, pues no había alcanzado a razonar que llegaría más rápido en el coche o a caballo. Intercediendo por ella, María Ross, su criada favorita, fue a hablar con el General Grumman, con las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas a causa del sufrimiento de su señora.

—Deje que lo vea —pidió—. Está muriendo.

Grumman envió entonces un coche al alcance de Riza, para que llegara más rápidamente a su destino. A despedir a su amor. Nada más arribar a la clínica, Riza saltó del coche y se apresuró a buscar la habitación de Roy. Las enfermeras del lugar trataron de serenarla, pero ella no se calmaba y, al final, entró completamente alterada y bañada en lágrimas a ver el último suspiro de Roy Mustang. Con el corazón roto, con un corazón que nadie sabría reparar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —exclamó sosteniéndole la mano—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste?

—¿Qué dices? —lanzó la pregunta retórica con voz ronca. Estaba en su lecho de muerte. Apenas y podía hablar—. Tú lo sabías. Sabías que si me lo pedías… me quedaría.

* * *

***Mis Pringles se esconde de la turba furiosa de fans del Royai que tratan de matarla***

**¡Hola, queridos lectores! Espero, sinceramente, que les haya gustado. ¡Y no me maten por matar a Roy sin avisar! Que le puse "tragedy" y eso es una gran ilustración a lo que mi cosa podría contener. Además, ya maté a Riza una vez. Me figuré que ahora era el turno del sexy coronel xD.**

**Créditos por inspiración de historia a la película dela Chica de la Capa Roja y la canción de Stay de Miley Cyrus (dos Royai por canciones de esta chica. Deberían amarla). Aunque estuve escuchando Fix a Heart de Demi Lovato mientras que lo escribía… bueee….**

**Me encantaría que me dejaran sus opiniones en un review antes de cerrar la página o, en caso de que merezca la pena, favearlo. ¡Por favor! Su silencio me mata.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_** :3**


End file.
